Tiempo, solo es tiempo
by Fflorencia
Summary: Cuando dos personas estan destinadas a estar juntas ¿Es el tiempo un factor suficiente para dejar de amarse? ¿Es el tiempo el que cura las heridas? ¿Es el tiempo el factor más importante? O solo la necesita a ella para calmar su dolor, para sentirse segura, ¿es ella a quien necesita para continuar o solo tiempo?


**Capitulo Uno: Vacio**

Quince meses, quince malditos ¡odiosos, interminables meses! ¡Quince meses! Mil cuatrocientos sesenta y cuatro días, quince meses. Diez mil novecientas sesenta y ocho horas, quince meses. Seiscientos cincuenta y ocho mil ochenta minutos, quince meses. Treinta y nueve millones cuatrocientos ochenta y cuatro mil ochocientos segundos, quince meses. Mil cuatrocientos sesenta y cuatro días, diez mil novecientas sesenta y ocho horas, seiscientos cincuenta y ocho mil ochenta minutos, treinta y nueve millones cuatrocientos ochenta y cuatro mil ochocientos segundos, quince meses ¡Quince odiosos meses!

− ¡Mierda! – la voz de Piper Chapman retumbo fuerte y claro en la pequeña habitación blanca − ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! – grito desesperada mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared fría del diminuto lugar – Maldita Pennsatucky – susurro – Maldito Healy – continuo en el mismo tono de voz y noto como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse rápidamente − ¡Mierda! – cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras deslizaba su cuerpo hasta tocar el piso – Maldita seas Alex Vause – agregó con odio y su quijada se tenso rápidamente – No eres más que un maldito problema en mi vida – tomo aire fuertemente – Solo un maldito, desagradable, doloroso – suspiro rendida – Hermoso, sexy, atractivo problema – si algo exasperaba a Piper más que el _maldito _ hecho de estar en cárcel, eso, eso era Alex. Alex y lo increíblemente enamorada que _aún _se sentía _"¿Qué me hiciste Alex? ¡Mierda!" _pensó completamente enojada y solo pudo hundir su cara contra sus manos y encoger su cuerpo hasta quedar pequeña, tan pequeña que la habitación parecía, ahora, una gran superficie.

El tiempo pasa y no tiene idea si solo ha estado sobre el suelo unas horas o días. El tiempo pierde todo tipo de significado, las luces permanecen prendidas constantemente y la comida apesta realmente, siquiera puede adivinar en qué momento del día se encuentra gracias a la comida, SHU no era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Aún con los constante gritos de las otras reclusas podía escuchar sus pensamientos _"¿Qué mierda hiciste Pipes?"_ piensa y cierra los ojos mientras sacude fuertemente la cabeza. No quiere pensar, no quiere pensar, no _necesita_ pensar.

− ¿Qué mierda hiciste P? – dice en voz alta finalmente. No sabe qué hacer, pero esta vez está segura que nunca se ha sentido tan vacía en su vida.

_Flashback_

_Escucha la puerta de la librería abrirse y no quiere levantar la mirada. No se anima. Esta completamente asustada y no piensa levantar la cabeza, sabe muy bien con quien se encontrara si lo hace, así que solo se hunde más en su libro. La puerta suena y no puede evitarlo, necesita verla, no puede controlarlo realmente, hay algo en Alex que la controla completamente, lo sabe, lo cual la asusta, realmente la aterra._

− _Bueno ¿Qué no es la mujer invisible? – la voz de su ex novia suena tan sexy como siempre, tan rasposa, tan jodidamente irresistible, pero no debería mirarla, ni permitirse flaquear, por lo que vuelve la vista a su odioso libro – Basta una charla intensa sobre el futuro y desapareces – dice con una sonrisa de costado, esa increíble sonrisa que Piper tanto ama – No me sorprende, pero me había ilusionado – suelta con sinceridad absoluta mientras se sienta y apoya sus manos sobre la mesa, Piper no puede, no debe mirarla y vuelve a correr la vista. Esa maldita voz, mierda ¿Cómo es que solo su voz logre controlar todo su cuerpo? _

− _Me voy a casar – no puede contenerlo, tiene que decirlo, necesita, realmente necesita decirlo_

− _Te vas a casar desde antes de entrar aquí – le responde levantando las cejas pero sin despegar su mirada verde de la celeste de la rubia. Alex intenta sonreír pero no puede, solo suelta un sonido extraño – Eso no es nuevo – contesta y no puede controlar las emociones que está sintiendo, toda la cara de la pelinegra es un mapa de sus emociones – Dime que significa – le pide calmada, pero todo lo que quiere hacer es gritarle, a la mierda con Piper, con su amor y su puta cara de bambi. Se miran por lo que parecen años, malditos interminables años, y no puede creerlo. Sabe lo que Piper va a decirle pero necesita escucharlo de todas formas, mierda, quizás es masoquista, pero no importa, quiere escucharlo, necesita hacerlo._

− _Lo elijo a él. Elijo a Larry – suelta sin vueltas Chapman y puede notar como la cara de su compañera se vuelve sombría, no quiere sacarle la vista de encima y no lo hace, pero cuando Alex se muerde el labio y gira su cara no puede evitar sentirse la peor basura del mundo "¿Qué mierda estás haciendo Piper?" piensa, pero no quiere hacerlo, ya está hecho, debe hacerlo. No puede volver atrás, no debe._

− _Por supuesto – suelta luego de largos segundos de agonía, no quería hablar, no tenía nada para decir, pero lo dice y vuelve a mirarla. Lo imaginaba, claro que lo imaginaba, pero realmente no quería creerlo. Esperanza, eso era lo único que tenía._

− _También te amo – no puede evitarlo, necesita decirle lo que su cuerpo grita con fuerza, con ahogo, realmente la ama y Alex solo puede mirarla, mirarla y sentir como su mundo se vuelve a destrozar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mierda, mierda, mierda – Pero sabemos que no tengo las agallas para lanzarme a la vida como tú – continua, porque realmente necesita decirlo, necesita que entienda porque está haciendo esto, porque la ama, se muere de amor por ella pero también de miedo y Larry, Larry es un seguro. Y ella solo quiere sentirse segura en ese lugar de mierda. Seguridad, es lo único que pide._

− _No las tienes – le dice en tono frío, mordaz. Quiere herirla y Piper lo sabe._

− _Al menos tome una decisión ¿Si? – le dice conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Quiere, necesita llorar, esta volviéndolo a hacer y lo sabe, sabe que le está rompiendo el corazón de nuevo, pero debe hacerlo, Alex nunca le va a dar seguridad y ella la necesita − ¿No estás orgullosa? – pregunta en tono bajo conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazan con salir, necesita la aprobación de su ex novia, siendo sinceros, la necesita a ella… Pero Alex no quiere cambiar su vida y Piper está lista para asentarse y formar una familia._

− _Piper… − suelta mientras niega lentamente con la cabeza – Púdrete – continua fría y en sus ojos se puede ver el dolor, odio, enojo que está sintiendo._

− _Alex – intenta hablar _

− _Escucha – baja la mirada, se relame los labios y vuelve a levantar la cabeza cuando logra controlar el enojo – Si – la mira con frialdad – Tomaste una decisión – su tono cambia, su postura y hasta su mirada nuevamente, no puede controlar su cuerpo por más duro que lo intente – Y esto significa que de aquí en adelante − se calla unos segundos y la mira concentrada, no quiere decirlo, pero debe hacerlo − No puedes venir corriendo a mi otra vez. No con tus problemas – comienza – No con tu amor – su tono suena resentido y odioso, lo sabe, y es justamente lo que quiere – Ni tu necesidad o tristeza o rabia – sigue endureciendo aún más la mirada, necesita que el mensaje se entienda, necesita ella convencerse de su propio mensaje – Ni tu ropa sucia cuando no sea el día de lavado – quiere odiarla, realmente quiere pero no puede y aunque no puede endurece sus facciones y continua con dolor en la voz – NO puedes venir a mi otra vez – su tono es sólido y fuerte, levanta las cejas, la mira seria y vuelve a hablar –Nunca – Piper solo baja la mirada y no queda nada por decir, nada por aclarar, nada para volver. Solo silencio, frío y un dolor que mata ¿Pero qué mierda se supone que debe hacer Chapman? ¿Correrla? ¿Decirle que han pasado ocho años y aun no la olvida? ¡Mierda! ¡Claro que no! No puede hacerlo, no debe hacer. Ella necesita lo seguro, y lo seguro es Larry. Así que solo se queda sentada, hundida en sus pensamientos, en su desorden, sintiendo como todo su mundo vuelve a derrumbarse mientras la morena se va. Le mira la espalda y solo quiere correrla, pero no, realmente no debe hacerlo._

_Fin del Flashback_

"_No vuelvas corriendo a mí. Nunca"_ las palabras de Alex Vause aún estremecen su mente, fuerte y claras, extremadamente claras fueron sus palabras. Y es como si su corazón se rompiese en millones de pedazos cada vez que revive el momento. El tono de voz, la mirada... La mirada de Alex fue demasiado y no puede evitar que una lagrima ruede por su mejilla. Esta jodida y lo sabe, porque aún llora por ella y la ama, realmente la ama, pero Vause no es un juego seguro y ella necesita seguridad _"Seguridad. Solo necesito seguridad"_ pensó y lo repitió, necesitaba convencerse de que lo hecho, era lo correcto _"¿Realmente es lo correcto?" _se pregunto y las dudas no estaban permitidas, por lo cual asintió rápidamente con su cabeza.

− Claro que lo es _– _se respondió ¡Claro que lo es! _– _grito enojada con ella, con Alex, con Larry, pero por sobretodo con ella. La mirada fría y distante de Alex aún la tortura y no es que no quiere olvidarla, realmente no puede, es como si la morena le hubiese hecho algún tipo de hechizo extraño. Años, han pasado años y aún sueña con ella, con sus besos, con las incontables veces que hicieron el amor, con el calor de su cuerpo, con su sonrisa burlona, con lo increíblemente sexy que se ve en vestido, con sus tatuajes, con sus besos, con la aventura, la adrenalina y lo increíble que se siente a su lado _–_ Basta ¡Basta Chapman! _– _se grito y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya era suficiente, ya tenía suficiente. Los minutos corren y siente como si una eternidad hubiese pasado ¿Pero realmente ha pasado una eternidad? _–_ Esta vez realmente la cague. En grande _– _dijo en voz alta mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? _– _continuo en voz baja y no pudo contener la angustia, solo se dejo fluir y rápidamente se encontró con las mejillas empapadas de gotas saladas. La extrañaba, la extrañaba mucho y no sabía que iba a hacer, pero algo haría – Tengo que hacer algo_ – _se dijo mientras se levantaba, solo para tirarse sobre el fino colchón que estaba en la habitación, quería llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Quizás durmiendo soñaría con ella y por ahora, era lo único que tenia, soñarla y rogar que el tiempo volase dentro de SHU, necesitaba volver a verla, realmente quería volver a verla, _necesitaba volver a sentirla porque el vacio la estaba consumiendo_.

* * *

− ¿Sigues pensando en ella? la voz de Nicky nunca había sonado tan molesta ¿Alex? _–_ pregunta mientras le pasa la mano cerca de la cara tratando de llamar su atención ¿Estás ahí? Es horrible hablar sola, siento que estoy en…

− ¿Podrías callarte solo dos minutos? _–_ pregunta exasperada mientras camina por el pequeño espacio de su habitación, necesita pensar, necesita averiguar qué ha pasado con Piper, necesita saber que mierda ha hecho Tiffany Doggett y por sobre todo necesita vengarse de Sam Healy, todo esto es su culpa, el ha dejado que la loca cristiana se haya acercado lo suficiente a Piper como para herirla _– _Eres increíblemente molesta _– _sentenció y se paso las manos por el cabello, estaba realmente bloqueada y necesitaba pensar rápido.

_FlashBack_

_Let's groove, move and grove. __La musica suena al volume necesario para no desconcentrarla de su libro. Ama ese tema, es increíble lo sexy que le parece._

_No quiere distraerse, pero no entiende cómo es posible que Piper aún este en su departamento. Es decir, han pasado unos días increíbles pero Alex Vause está rompiendo todas sus reglas, nunca te enamores de una mula ¿Pero era una mula más Piper? A la morena le encantaría gritar que sí, pero no puede, porque sabe que no es cierto y odia mentir. Levanta la mirada y ve la espalda de la rubia, esa espalda que horas atrás se encontraba completamente al descubierto. Entre cierra los ojos y no puede evitar enfocarse en los movimientos sexys que Piper está realizando ¿Acaso quiere volverla completamente loca? Quiere concentrarse en leer, pero sabe que no podrá, así que sin ningún tipo de remordimiento cierra el libro. Hay algo en la rubia que realmente la tiene obsesionada, hay algo mágico en Piper Chapman y ella lo sabe._

− _Ven para acá – Piper la mira pero no deja de bailar y Alex siente que puede volverse su esclava en cualquier momento, los segundo corren y la rubia se saca lentamente la remera – Ven aquí – repite y esta vez la llama con el dedo. Chapman toma el mástil de madera de la cama de su amante y continua con su pequeño baile, continua con sus ojos azules clavados en los verdes de Alex, y esta última puede sentir como su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar a la provocación de su compañera._

− _¿Vas a extrañarme? – la voz de Pipe le llama la atención pero aún así sigue concentrada en su cuerpo y como se mueve seductoramente._

− _Si – suspira – Demasiado – termina reconociendo – Ven conmigo – pidió_

− _¿Qué? – pregunto sin dejar de bailar._

− _Ven a Bali – tomo el control del estéreo y apago la musica – Ven conmigo. En serio. Te comprare un boleto – agrego rápidamente mientras se sacaba los anteojos y los apoyaba sobre la cama._

− _¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto mientras apoyaba sus rodillas sobre el cómodo colchón._

− _Si – respondió con su voz más rasposa de lo normal, claro signo de que comenzaba a excitarse. Se acerca lentamente y levanta la ceja. Luego de unos segundos de mirarla a los ojos le dio un tierno beso entro los senos – Ven conmigo. Deja tu trabajo. Ven conmigo – repitió mirándola intensamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente como para besarla._

− _Bueno yo tengo que avisarles – respondió nerviosa mientras Alex la tomaba por el cuello y ella le dejaba el cuello descubierto para que la besase tranquilamente._

− _Eres una puta camarera – le dijo riendo – No tienes que avisarles – continuo con esa increíble sonrisa en su cara y termino dándole un beso en la mejilla._

− _¿Me meteré en problemas? – pregunto _

− _Dios, eso espero – respondió seria y luego se rio como sabía que a Piper tanto le gustaba. Le beso la clavícula dulcemente y llevo su mano izquierda al pecho de la rubia mientras la escuchaba gemir suavemente. _

− _Tu sabes a que me refiero – le dijo mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo_

− _No tienes que hacer nada – le respondió para tranquilizarla – Solo vas a hacerme compañía ¿Está bien? −_

_Fin del FlashBack_

− Es mi culpa _– _no puede evitar sentirlo, es que realmente ella ha gran sido una gran parte del problema y no es que le moleste ser parte del problema, pero si le molesta ser parte del problema de Piper Chapman. La ama y no debería ser parte del problema, debería ser parte de la solución y lo único que ha logrado es crearle más problemas a la rubia.

− Si no recuerdo mal, estabas en el auditorio y fue Chapman quien casi mata a la loca cristiana _–_ la voz de Nicky le llama la atención por lo que voltea a verla Si, Pennsatucky se lo merece, pero no veo en que parte entra tu culpa – continua rápido – Estabas adentro con las demás y hasta donde se no mandaste a la rubia como si fuese una matona a eliminar a la loca, y si lo hiciste no fue la decisión más inteligente del mundo ya que cualquier otra persona podría haberse encargado del problema sin dejar marcas – agrego con sarcasmo y lo único que se gano fue un bufido por parte de Nicky.

− Es mi culpa – repitió – Piper está en la cárcel por mi – suspiro rendida y se sentó nuevamente en su cama, si es que a eso podía llamársele cama – Yo di su nombre – agrego avergonzada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pequeña pared que separaba las habitaciones – Yo di su nombre – soltó por fin y no pudo mirar a su amiga, le daba vergüenza lo que había hecho, pero estaba enojada, dolida y decepcionada, tenía sus motivos para hacerlo pero aún así se seguía sintiendo una completa basura.

− Fuiste tú – dijo luego de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad – Eso… Eso es raro – se movió en su lugar – Y muy, muy malo de tu parte. Se supone que la amas y das su nombre ¿Qué clase de persona eres Vause? – pregunto algo indignada.

− Tuve mis motivos – aclaro – Me ofrecieron menos tiempo, Piper había desaparecido de mi vida en el peor día de mi vida, llevaba sin verla ocho años y ¿sinceramente? Creí que la había olvidado –

− Evidentemente no – contesto su amiga – Tienes que hacer algo – se arriesgo – Si es tu culpa que este aquí, no en SHU, pero – pensó unos segundos – Si realmente la amas, deberías hacer algo –

− Lo sé – susurro – Nunca me sentí tan vacía – suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos, necesitaba concentrarse. Pensar y ordenar sus ideas, necesitaba descifrar que iba a hacer y comenzar a moverse. Necesitaba a Piper Chapman en su vida.

* * *

Que raro se siente volver a escribir ¡Buenas tardes! Esto es... Una pequña idea que me surgió en un momento de pleno ocio, espero que esto me sirva para volver al ruedo, en fin, gracias por leer :)


End file.
